fusion_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Trading Post
Docking Ports can be found at each faction controlled area in each zone along with the central unaffiliated Space Station. These ports repair your ships, at no charge, provide a place to empty your holds of goods, and offer a plethora of Weapons, Sentients and new ships. You will also find Faction representatives, Sentient auction terminals and messaging systems. Ports held by enemies of your current faction will not allow you to dock. 'Central Station' Each Zone has a central Space station that provides only the basics. that being repair, trading Commodities, messaging system, bidding on the Sentient auction, & selecting and outfitting ships from your current faction and weaponry. 'Ships' Each faction has its own unique ship aesthetic, but they all share the same number and types of ships. Once a ship is purchased it is unlocked for use in the future, even if you switch factions, when you return to the current faction your ships will still be available. ''Ship Types Scout, Interceptor, Heavy fighter, Cargo and Cruiser. Ship Levels Each ship has 4 levels. The basic ship starts at level 1 and the top tier at level 4. The level of the ship not only changes the look of the craft but increases the overall stats along with the ability to use higher levels of weaponry. For example, a level 1 ship equipped with a lev 3 Beam weapon, damage will be reduced to a lev 1 weapon of the same name. While a lev 3 ship equipped with a lev 3 weapon will get the full damage. For more Information visit the Ships page. 'Trading Post' The heart of any port. Here you can buy and sell commodities, and purchase weapons & Sentients. All weapons and AIs will remain in your inventory when switching Factions. Basic Menu Colors While browsing through the categories below you will notice the coloring of the items. *Green = You have the funds to purchase this item and your ship is a high enough level to make full use of its damage. *Yellow = You can afford the item but its level exceeds that of your currently equipped ship. Resulting in a warning at purchase that the weapon will be scaled down to the level of your ship if equipped. However the same weapon can be put on a higher level ship without any scaling penalty. *Red = You can not afford the item or your inventory (AIs and Weaponry) is full and you will need to sell back unused items to make room for new armaments. Categories Weapons are broken up into several groups. *Basic weapons - allows you to purchase from the current stock, favored by the faction running the port, and sell any other Basic weapons you have picked up earlier. These are usually of common quality & cost credits to purchase. *Sentients - allows you to purchase and sell any of the three types of AIs of Common or Uncommon quality. for more info on sentients visit the Sentients page. *Commodities - allows you to purchase from the presently available stock, or sale your current cargo for credits. *Reward Weapons - allows you to purchase unique weaponry for completing special missions. **PVP - Weapons purchased with points gained by killing other Xbox Live players. **Warzone - Weapons purchased with points gained by participating in Dominion vs. Revenant Warzone missions. **Legion Raid - Weapons purchased with points gained by Participating in Legion Raid missions. **Arc Raid - Weapons purchased with points gained by participating in Arc Raid Missions. For more information visit the Special Missions Page. 'Embassy Missions' Write the second section of your page here. 'Sentient Auctions' Write the second section of your page here. 'Messages' Write the second section of your page here. 'Journal' Write the second section of your page here. 'Faction Stats''' Write the second section of your page here.